Guiles Redhawk
Guiles Redhawk Alias: Caz Anxian (he has used several, most are anagrams of Xanacazi) -- -- Brief Summary: Slightly taller than the average human, he is moderately dressed in common garb. He is handsome, yet his overall appearance is quite mundane save for his striking gold eyes. He wears a headband, which his tawny hair spills over. He has a look as if he is about to grin. -- -- Appearance: He appears to be an average man. Nothing out of the ordinary. Gold eyes and lion blonde frame his pleasing features. He has an ornate tattoo of a lightning bolt on his left shoulder. -- -- Greatest Strength: He seems to know when the right time to move without being seen is. -- -- Greatest Weakness: He is sometimes tempted to act impulsively. -- -- Distinguishing Features: What makes him unique is his apparently paradoxical nature. While at times he would rather steal or kill for profit, he is also capable of sincere charity and empathy. -- -- Details: Guiles was born in the mountains of Xanacaza. His family were respected copper elves in their town. He was always given to mischief; although his antics were never malicious, they would often lead to more serious trouble than he intended. Growing up playing among the twisting vines of the jungle mountains gave him opportunity to develop excellent balance, and a light step. While in a combat he prefers to fall into the shadows on order to make fast powerful strikes and retreat to fade back and attack again. In a group he will try to be utilitarian and also wait till an enemy shows weakness in order to make a killing blow. Guiles’s mindset is by its nature rather tactical, the problem is that he is also prone to daydreaming. -- -- -- Spells/Abilities Cunning (Requires Copper Elf) Passive Effect - Racial Trait The Copper Elf is a cunning trickster and receives a bonus of +1 to all rolls made for Stealth abilities. -- -- Rogue Path & Dagger (Requires Level 1 Specialist Passive Effect - Rogue All requirements for .5h weapons are decided by DEX rather than STR. -- -- Skullduggery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Passive Effect - Rogue Allows the rogue to use all non-attack Cunning abilities without breaking Stealth. Also allows the rogue to use non-basic movement abilities without breaking Stealth. -- -- [T'rickster's Charm]' (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires & Dagger) Passive Effect - Rogue Increases the rogue's DEX and PRS by +1, but {reduces the rogue's STR by -1.} -- -- -- Cunning [Detect Traps] (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Rank 1 Minor Action - Cunning No Cost - Melee Ability Allows the specialist to detect traps. Make a Subterfuge roll to determine the specialist's detecting traps ability, to successfully detect a trap the specialist must roll at least 3x the level of the trap; this will detect traps on objects and terrain in a radius of 5 range. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +1 to Subterfuge for detecting traps attempts and automatically detects traps of the prior level if they are within 5 range of the specialist. -- -- -- Finesse Stamina (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Rank 1 Passive Effect - Finesse Increases the specialist's maximum Fatigue by +3 points. -- -- [C'ritical Strike]' (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) Major Action - Finesse 2 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional critical roll to the attack. -- -- Dodge (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Major Action - Finesse N/A - Self-Targeting Ability +2 DR If the specialist fails an Acrobatics roll to dodge or Fortitude roll to block this turn, they may reroll; up to a maximum of once per attack or spell damage received. If the specialist has learned Into Cover they may use both Dodge and Into Cover as a single Major Action on the same turn at the cost of 2 FP. -- Requires: Level 5 Into Cover (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Dodge) Major Action - Finesse 1 FP - Movement Ability Move up to 2 spaces behind cover, or out of range of a damage source, and ignore all critical rolls for damage received; requires appropriate terrain and/or range, this ability may not be used to move if it would require moving through or into another space occupied by an enemy. --- Marksmanship [Critical Shot] (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Marksmanship 2 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional Critical Roll to the attack. -- Pitching (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Passive Effect - Marksmanship Attacks made with, penalties, bonuses, and requirement checks for throwing weapon attacks are classified as archery weapon attacks. Attack abilities that would typically require a .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon may also be made using throwing weapons, when used at melee range. Also adds an additional +1 to all Athletics rolls made for throwing. -- -- Inventory